The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly, to a method for providing a list of external devices thereof.
Recently, digital TV services using a wire or wireless communication network are becoming more common. The digital TV services provide various services that typical analog broadcasting services cannot provide.
For example, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service (i.e., one type of the digital TV services) provides interaction through which a user may actively select kinds of watching programs and watching time. The IPTV service may provide various additional services such as internet search, home shopping, and online game on the basis of the interaction.